L'aile Gauche
by Miss Elodie Love
Summary: Chapitre qui restera certainement unique et très court. Une pluie violente, de nombreux nuages, et une petite fille, une si étrange et jolie petite fille ...


**Fanfiction sur Alice 19th : L'aile Gauche**

**

* * *

**

**Pourquoi : **C'est juste une envie de faire une fic, tout d'un coup ça m'est venu, sur Alice 19th. C'est très court. Je pense que je ferrais peut-être une suite, ou pas, je verrais.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la leurs auteurs. L'univers, les lieux également. Je n'écris pas une fic pour en prendre les mérite ou dégradé l'œuvre, mais parce que je l'aime, merci de respecter ces faits !

La petite fille m'appartient.

**Avertissement **: aucun !

_Note de l'auteur : N'aillant lu que les six prémiers tomes de la série, merci de me pardonner toutes erreurs, ainsi que les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, et de syntaxe, merci :) _

* * *

**XxXxXxX **

** Une si étrange petite fille**

** XxXxXxX  
**

Le matin du huit septembre donna naissance à un jour pluvieux et à d'épais nuages qui ne firent que s'agrandir au cours de la journée devenue pratiquement noirs. Les gros nuages gris voilaient le ciel et des pluies fréquentes aux lourdes et petite gouttes glacés, si épaisses que n'importe qui était trempé en restant plus de cinq secondes dessus. Mais qui aurait voulu rester sous ? Il faisait presque nuit en plein jour, il pleuvait, et le vent s'engouffrait violement partout. Non ! Nul n'était assez sot pour sortir !

Et pourtant, une silhouette d'enfant jouait à la corde à sauté sur un trottoir. En s'y approchant de plus près, on pouvait voire deux petites mains qui tenaient la cordes, une pale presque blanche de poupée. De longs cheveux de jais tombant autour d'elle, se plaquant sur son front, ou volant selon l'envie du vent. Un sourire malade était plaqué sur le visage pale de l'enfant.

Ces derniers temps, Le japon semblait recouvert d'un nuage si sombre qui préparait une violente tempête que personne ne sortait. Les médias étaient coupés, d'où le manque d'information … Si chacun avait pu savoir que ça se passait dans tout les pays, cela aurait été l'émeute !

Les jours et les nuits se confondaient dans une brume noire, et pourtant la petite fille aux yeux lilas se mit à rire tel un oiseau au chant pur, un vent violent la fit tomber à trois mètres d'où elle venait de sauter. En retombant, elle lâcha sa corde à sauté, qu'elle regarda s'envola avec des yeux vides d'expression, ne tendant pas la main pour la rattraper, une petite moue dessinant ses traits : « Tant pis ! » La petite voix s'envola. Et l'enfant se mit à sauter tranquillement trois fois à croche-pied, commençant le jeu de la marelle, s'amusant du vent qui l'envoyait si loin …

Quelle horreur ! Ce temps ! Un homme aux cheveux bruns et courts marchait dans les rues d'un air inquiet, la pluie l'empêchait de bien voir, mais il avait promit, il l'avait promit, il la trouverait. Ou était-elle passé ? Et pourquoi le temps était si horrible ? Ses mains rouges par le froid s'engouffrèrent dans ses poches dans un ultime espoir de trouver de la chaleur. Que ferrait-il si il l'avait perdu ? Que pourrait-il dire ? Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu échappé à sa vigilance, et surtout pourquoi aucun sentiment de réelle peur ne le prenait, comme-ci il savait que tout allait bien … Tout va bien ? Ses yeux allèrent aux noirs nuages et il frissonna.

Brutalement, il sentit une petite main enlever la sienne de sa poche, l'étreinte, et le tirer. La petite fille aux yeux violets était à coté de lui, lui tirant la manche. Kyô Wakamia car tel était le nom de l'homme s'agenouilla doucement, passant sa main sur le visage de la fillette, qui ne bougea pas, souriant simplement tranquillement à l'homme.

« Je te cherchais partout ! » Dit-il sur un ton où on pouvait lire une nuance de peur et de reproche, car il le savait, elle était partie de son plein grès en sachant qu'il la chercherait.

« Je sais » répondit doucement la petite fille aux cheveux de jais. Son sourire de petite poupée ne changeant pas.

« Alice était inquiète ! » Souffla l'homme ….

« Je sais … »

Et la fillette se mit à marcher, la discussion était close. Kyo soupirant doucement, il était marié avec une adorable jeune fille du nom d'Alice et lorsqu'il y a un an, il avait trouvé cette petite fille devant chez eux, ils ne pensaient pas alors à quel point il serait difficile de s'en occuper. On leur avait simplement donné l'ordre de s'en occuper, et ils essayaient de le faire.  
Elle n'avait pas de nom. Simplement elle. Lorsque Alice voulait essayer de lui en faire chercher un ou de lui en donner un, la petite souriait doucement et répondait en français : seulement elle. Sur le dos de la petite fille, il y avait une aile de dessiné, une aile gauche d'ange, alors l'enfant avait été nommé : Sayoku. Sayoku, l'aile gauche.

XxXxXxX

Kyo entra dans un très grand appartement, enlevant son haut, il voulu dire à la petite de se changer mais ses vêtements étaient déjà sec et elle posait son petit chapeau rose sur le portemanteau. Se retournant, elle lui sourit doucement, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, tendant la main, une pomme se souleva dans les airs et vint se poser dans le creux de sa main. Kyo fronça les yeux, voulu parler, mais il ne le put pas.

Ca c'est à ce moment-là qu'une femme aux cheveux courts entra : « MA CHERIE !» et elle prit la petite dans les bras qui ne sembla ne pas se rendre compte du bouleversement de la femme. Tendant un doigt vers elle, elle murmura un mot, et la femme sourit doucement comme-ci toute peine avait été enlevé de son cœur. Alice la posa à terre. Et la petite fille croqua dans la pomme.  
Kyo fronça un peu plus les sourcils. « Tu ne dois pas utiliser les lotis ! »

« c'est un maras … »

« JUSTEMENT ! »

Et les murs de la maison se mirent à trembler sur la soudaine colère de l'homme. Doucement, la petite fille hocha de la tête en souriant et elle se dirigea vers un chambre isolé de tous, y entrant sans avoir ouvert la porte.

« Frey … »

Un jeune homme blond assit par terre, les yeux fermaient, les mains jointes, écoutait le silence lui parler. Il ouvrit les yeux. Fixa la petite, sourit un faible instant malgré ses traits fatigués.

« oui ? » demanda-t-il

La petite fille sourit.

« rien »

Et la petite ressortit comme elle était venue. Elle avait encore rêvé. Mais dans ce rêve, mélange de lotis et de maras, la fin du monde était là.

* * *

_Petite Prune _


End file.
